


I Guess I'm Already There

by clockworkrobots



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkrobots/pseuds/clockworkrobots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gets his hair cut back to Dean's style for the beginning of season 9. Misha likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess I'm Already There

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this video](https://vine.co/v/h7Y9ggZYraw).

Being back on set was always like coming home, in a way.

Jensen has known most of these people going on nine years after all, since so much of their crew started the same day he did. In that sense, their band on set has become something like a second family, and many among them are people Jensen hopes will remain lifelong friends after the show is over. He'll certainly never be rid of Jared now, which Jensen is eternally glad for, because he'd always hoped going into this show that he'd come love the people he worked with as strongly as one can love anyone.

He never really expected to fall _in_ love though, but then again, who _on earth_ can ever fully anticipate Misha Collins.

It took him awhile to get used to the idea, even longer to act on it, but after a few ruptures and jumpy starts over the years, he thinks him and Misha are now in the best place they've ever been. Which is why it's so weird, Jensen thinks as he enters his trailer for a lunch break, to come back to work and have him not be there.

Of course, Misha's never kept the same schedule him and Jared have, but still, often times when he wasn't even on the call sheet, he'd still be in the city, and he'd come down to set to say 'Hi', and maybe continue some conversation with less talking in Jensen's trailer. At least, that'd been something of their routine the past year. He's also almost always been in their first episode of the season, so Jensen's come to build up certain expectations towards his presence, but shooting out of order like this, it means Misha has no real reason to be here today. It was like this last year too, but Jensen had directing to keep him busy, and Misha moved his family up early enough to get settled down before his daughter was born.

The sudden memory of Misha's daughter brings to Jensen's mind the thought of his own, and he can't hold back his rapidly blossoming smile. It's with this blend of happy distraction infused with baby-induced sleeplessness, that Jensen doesn't hear sound of his trailer door opening, and someone coming up behind him.

Suddenly, a phantom hand strokes its fingers through his hair. Jensen starts and then freezes at the unexpected touch, but then relaxes once he manages to place the familiarity of it, of the weight and movement of those fingers, and with an eager, stuttering heart, he knows who it must be.

He turns around to meet Misha, who grins at him as a follow-up greeting to the impromptu hair-stroking. "Back to being Dean again, then," Misha comments appreciatively towards his hairline, letting his hand fall back to his side.

“Are you saying you didn't like the beard?” Jensen gapes in mock affront.

“Oh no, that was certainly very rugged and handsome. I'm just happy for it that it had a chance to move on to better chins,” he says, with a flawless façade of seriousness.

Jensen chuckles. “I don't think that's how hair growth works.”

Misha shakes his head, eyes gleaming with their typical roguish mirth. “Nonsense.”

“Yeah, you are,” Jensen retorts, and Misha grins even wider, as if that was the best complement he could have ever received.

“I do miss the length though,” Misha adds, expression turning thoughtful, reaching back up to thread his hands through Jensen's new cut. “How long did it get, eventually? It was just a bit longer the last time I saw you.”

“Long enough. I sort of just let it grow, you know,” Jensen shrugs, trying not to blush. There's no one else in his trailer right now to witness this moment of intimacy, but still, a shy sort of warmth floods through him.

“Ah yes,” Misha nods sagely. “The shedding of the Dean skin. How is it growing it back, so to speak?” His tone is playful but the concerned question behind it genuine. Misha knows that it's sort of a process for him to come out of his Dean mind-set when he starts his hiatus vacation, and it's similarly somewhat of a rigorous process to move back, too. Shaving off his beard that he always grows almost like a dividing armour is one part, but there's an internal shift that happens as well. Sometimes he worries that more and more of himself may be lost every time, but there are always people like Misha here to ground him back in his own skin again.

“Good,” Jensen replies. “I mean, yeah, it's always different. But good.” He loves his job, obviously, and at the risk of sounding like a narcissist, he loves Dean. “But it's good to have _you_ back,” he emphasises, with no restrained amount of glee. “I didn't think you'd be moving up until next week at the earliest.”

“Aw, has the set been lonely without me?”

“Jared was weeping in his trailer yesterday that he had no one to torment,” Jensen deadpans, leaning against the kitchenette countertop behind him.

Misha scoffs. “He's getting off-form then, he never used to need a specific target.”

“He doesn't,” Jensen laughs. “He just loves picking on you too much.”

“I'm too easy to break, he's gotten soft.”

“Well you know Jared, he's sentimental at his heart,” he drawls.

“Yes, once you peel away the carcasses of his victims,” Misha says, taking a step closer into Jensen's personal space. They do fall back into their characters pretty well, don't they? Or is that their characters falling into them?

“I don't see you turned into a carcass yet,” Jensen points out.

Misha brings a hand up to his hip, swaying in ever closer. “That's because I had the good sense to avoid him today and come straight here to you instead.”

“Good choice,” Jensen breathes out roughly, eyes flicking down to Misha's lips.

“The best one,” Misha agrees, and leans in finally for their first kiss in months. Of course it's just as great as Jensen remembers. The rasp of Misha's stubble against his skin, the skill of that ridiculous tongue--it's an fucking _fantastic_ feeling.

“Fuck, I missed you,” Jensen breaks away to say, breathing coming quicker.

Misha's other hand had moved up to cup his jaw, and his thumb moves across Jensen's earlobe now in a gentle motion. “I know.”

“It's fucking ridiculous how much,” Jensen impresses.

Misha's mouth quirks up on one side. “I think you said those exact words the last time you saw me.”

“I miss you constantly,” he tries to joke lightly, but they both know too well the truth of that statement for it to pass as anything other than a tender admission. Jensen likes what they have, but it does mean they spend big chunks of time apart, in other countries, in other cities, in other homes with newer family members who need them as much as they want to be there for them. But this is a sort of home too, he guesses, between just them two, and it's a nice place to relax back into, even if it's paradoxically enabled by work a lot of the time.

“The hair _is_ nice by the way,"  Misha shakes Jensen out of his brief reverie to say, brushing a finger across his temple.  " I'm glad they didn't cut it too short.” Good length to hold onto, Jensen thinks, amused. No wonder Misha likes it.

“You know what?” he grins. “I am too.”

Yeah, it was good to be back.


End file.
